1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tubular frame structures. More specifically, the present invention relates to an improved connector for tubular frame structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The versatility of using multiple hollow tubes to create structures for many different purposes make the use of hollow tubes to build such structures extremely attractive. Several different types of apparatus and systems have been devised over the years to connect multiple tubes in a multi-tubular structure. Several of these systems and other relevant modular connecting systems are disclosed here.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,180 issued to Nehma discloses a tube connector system adapted to convenient and removable assembling of square, round or other shaped hollow tubes. It finds use in construction of temporary and permanent store displays, furniture, shelves, and the like. The connector comprises a joining member having a plurality of insertion members each of which is closely but slidably fitted to the aperture in the end of a hollow tube. Each insertion member has a plurality of recesses on the side thereof. Each recess is provided with a resilient spring member permitting forceable entry of the insertion member and retaining it removably in place in the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,250 issued to Buzzella discloses an insulating panel system having I-shaped and T-shaped panel connectors. The C-shaped end portions of the insulating panels slide within the I-shaped channel to connect two insulating panels together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,508 issued to Deimen discloses a modular wireway which is adapted to be utilized with easily mountable, demountable and remountable attachments. FIG. 10 discloses an I shaped and a T shaped connection for connecting attachments.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,309,155 issued to Huang discloses an expanding sleeve anchor structure includes a nail base tube cooperating with a tapered spreading member. The nail base tube has an upper section provided with a plurality of separating lines each having an elongated transverse hollow slot substantially centered thereon on which is used for reducing the stress concentration of the upper section of the nail base tube when the upper section of the nail base tube is forced to expand outward resulting in complete expansion.
The previously issued United States Patents disclose systems that have been previously devised to create modular structures. However, there is still a need for a tubular connector that has improved strength and assembly characteristics. Accordingly, the claimed invention provides an improved connector apparatus and system for connecting multiple tubes in a multi-tubular structure.